


Shadow World Dilemma

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [25]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: IdrisAKASynopsis of the story that would go to this prompt because I can't think of how to write it right now





	Shadow World Dilemma

Bruce = Shadowhunter

Dick = Mortal with Sight 

Jason = Shadowhunter/Warlock (Eyes are teal & white streak of hair)

Tim = Vampire

Damian = ½ Fae, ½ Shadowhunter

Bruce is a Shadowhunter and head of the Gotham Institute. Damian is his son with Talia, a Fae woman. He takes in a mundane with the Sight after the boy, Dick, witnessed his parents being killed by Demons. Later on, he takes in a Shadowhunter boy whose parents were dead and had been moving between Institutes to train. He is almost killed by a horde of Demons when his Warlock mark emerges and everyone finds out that his father is actually a Prince of Hell rather than who everyone thought it was. Bruce then takes in a young orphan whose parents were killed by Vampires, who also turned Tim. 


End file.
